User talk:Joeman200
, Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!'}} : , , Is the time right now}} ?? how is it that your store gets so many customers could you help me please? (talk)thire13 STORE 21:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) '-->>>User:Joeman200/new shop tips<<<--'-- 15:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) titles how do you get the titles on your sig, where it says don't be shy instead of User talk:Joeman200 ? 13:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) In a style code put title="what you want here" -- 15:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Help Charity Why did you delete my Mars Team images? I was using them! At least SSgtGriffin asks before deleting images. 17:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Why are you deleting all the images on my userspace? 19:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) WHY ARE YOU DELETING ALL THE USER UPLOADED IMAGES??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????? 20:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Joeman, I was using that image. NOOOOOOOO 15:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ya know when I was a user like you guys I had worthless images that I used on my page 2 FB100Z deleted them And it did not affect me in any bad way at all, it helped my page look mature-- 00:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Whatever. 00:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) How did FB100Z become an admin anyway? He has nowhere near enough mainspace edits. 00:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) He used to be . 01:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't care about pointless images that seem to have no point (like a random picture on someone's userpage that has nothing to do with them) but first of all, ask, second of all, if it's in a award/barnstar or it is their avatar, DON'T DELETE UNLESS THEY ASK YOU TO!!!!!!!!!!! And don't delete it multiple times unless they never use them. 01:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Can you please update the status of your official store order(s). Thanks, 09:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) to joeman200: i think you rock. from benjamin6891: you rock. (even thoughth i said that already.) Picture. This is for you when you get online. Can you please ask us before you delete pictures? You should. Thanks, 16:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Don't sass me Yong one! -Yoda-- 00:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey. No need to be mad. I'm just saying you deleted Legoace's and my pictures THAT WE WERE USING. MOO! 00:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not mad, nor am I upset. I just think this wiki does not need worthless images :: ::Worthless eh? Well then, go right ahead and delete all the images other than mainspace article images. All the other ones are "Worthless". Please ASK. As simple as that. 00:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::joeman, nice sig. To the point, I don't think the images are worthless but can't people mind their own buisness! Joeman may have thought it was worthless so if u use it then instead tell him and if that doesn't work tell a different admin. 01:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Store You know a made an order at your store a while ago and then you closed your store wichout doing my order. 00:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you give me the clicks?-- 00:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry no. I ordered 24 fairy dust. Where do you want the clicks? 00:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If you did not give me the click then there was no harm done was there?-- 00:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Will you still do my order? 00:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, sure--- I was just getting my point out that I did not cheat you or anything. Please click my soundtrack-- 00:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) 2''x'' the order for free because of the delay-- 00:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Sorry I didn't click earlier I just wasn't sure which module to click. 23:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::No no, you did the right thing-- 00:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool Signature How do you make a cool signature like yours? JESUSRocks123 (talk) 04:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC)JESUSRocks123JESUSRocks123 (talk) 04:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did u delete Hael strom.png! I actualy use it in my sig, and I will eventually come back. 21:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Waitta minute...... Joe deleted it TWICE?!?!? 21:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded it again. 21:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) STOP DELETING USER-UPLOADED IMAGES CURRENTLY IN USE!!!@!!!!!!!!!@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ACT LIKE YOU'RE MORE THAN 3 YEARS OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE THIS???????? 21:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, about the bad words and pictures, I'm on the edge here. 21:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) -calm down, it's ok 22:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm angry about every time I have to upload images on my page....... over and over and over....... as if his images aren't worthless....... 22:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) He has no respect. 22:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The worst thing is that he's an admin! 22:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I respect what he has done, his respect for others, and his coding knowlage. He baisicly started the shopnav, which is great for stores, and let's leave this event to Nitecrew.(end discussion) 01:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Why yelling for that, it might be a mistake! Just ask it nice, just don't yell like that above... I agree with the user above me, BTW. 17:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) BTW, it's not an accident. He has deleted all the images on my userspace more than once; he even locked one up so I couldn't upload it again. An admin shouldn't behave like this witout a VERY good reason. 21:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Image Deletion has a procedure Joeman, before deleting images you need to give users a 5 day notice using the Template:Unused Avatar and Template:Unused Avatar M. Also, images in use are not candidates for deletion unless they are inappropriate for younger members of the wiki. I sometimes skip the 5 day notice if I see the image has been unused for a week or more. Also, you have to be careful not to delete images used in signatures. They will appear in the report. People are not happy and I agree with them. Your image deletion activities have to be brought under control. 23:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :PS I am ok with the deletion of User:Jojo321's really annoyingly named files. :) 23:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I second the comments by Nitecrew. Make sure the people aren't using the picture. As long as it is not clear spam, distasteful, and not copyrighted, it is fine. What does it matter that their pages do not look "mature"? It's up to them. Really you are indirectly changing other people's userpages, which is a bannable offence. 14:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, I know. And jojo's images are rude so I just delete those. Did FB100Z ask? I do not mean to hurt users but help the wiki and personally I think if users that upload these images leave that is doing good for the wiki. As for the user pages I went overboard on some but some where like huge and so so so so sosososososososo unneeded even for those users -- 18:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally I agree. This focus on personal pages and stores, like this is a combined eBay and Facebook, is annoying. But, as long as it stays within the User space, then I can live with it. And, no FB100Z did not ask me anything. We all go overboard sometimes, consider yourself forgiven by me. 20:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. Once users see my point about the images then they will soon see the mess there pages are, just look at barnstars now...-- 22:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Category:Joeman:Unneeded image to the wiki-- 01:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Rollback How do you become a rollback? 19:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Rollback-patroller#Becoming_an_patroller_or_rollback-- 19:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What is the link to the My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for rollback? 19:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ajr deleted it so you need to ask him or Kjhf to grant you rights-- 21:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ajr is a Bureaucrat? 22:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::No I meant FB100Z :? sorry-- 03:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Isn't FB100Z inactive though. 22:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) yes-- 23:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ask Kjhf. 23:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::He has...-- 23:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Warn1 Because of your continued vandalism and harrassing other users (after all, we're all so "immature"), you have been warned. 13:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) It is against the Blocking Policy #7 and #13 13:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Have a good day- 13:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Legoace, IT IS OK. Please stop. 13:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC)